I Wish
by LittleLitten
Summary: Serena has always wished to be brave enough to tell Ash about her feelings, but she still hasn't done it. Now that he's won all 8 badges, she decides to surprise him with cupcakes, though she isn't planning to tell him yet. But when Bonnie and Team Rocket surprise them, anything is possible! Amourshipping one-shot.


It was the end of another day on the way to the Kalos League. Though the sun was setting, there was still a strange warmth in the air.

A certain foursome was finishing their dinner at the tables and chairs they had set up on a small, grassy hill. One of them, however, had something planned.

"This is really good, Clemont!" Ash mumbled between bites of food.

As usual, Clemont laughed and pushed up his glasses. "The _culinary_ future is now, thanks to science! My portable oven is equipped with-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it." Bonnie interrupted. Everyone laughed.

"I hope you're not too full, though, Ash." Serena told him.

"Why?" He was a bit confused.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed with a smile, pulling out a woven basket. Inside were four cupcakes decorated with the words "Good Luck in the Kalos League, Ash!" She had made them at the Pokemon Center kitchens the night before. _I wish they'll_ _taste as good as they look!_

* * *

Unbeknownst to this group, a certain trio was watching them. "Those cupcakes look absolutely delicious." James pointed out.

"Dat twerpette does make good treats." Meowth remarked.

"Don't complement HER!" Jessie fumed. Serena had placed higher than her in the Gloire City Master Class Pokemon Showcase, after all. James and Meowth exchanged looks, hoping that they didn't just accidentally trigger one of their colleague's infamous moods.

"R-right, Jessie." the two said together. It seemed to calm her down a bit.

* * *

While Team Rocket continued to watch and argue, Ash and friends were still gushing over the cupcakes. _Bonnie's looking at me weirdly,_ Serena realized. The young blonde girl glanced over at Ash(who was enjoying his chocolate cupcake) and back to Serena. Then she grinned. _Does-does she know? I guess I was a bit obvious...For ages now..._ Serena sighed. _I don't really care if Bonnie finds out, though. I just wish Ash would realize, even if he doesn't feel the same way I do..._

"Aren't you going to take a cupcake?" Clemont's voice pulled her back to reality.

"Right!" She grabbed the last one and took a small bite. _Not bad. Better than I thought they would be! The frosting isn't too sugary, and the inside is nice and fluffy._

"Hey, Clemont!" Bonnie exclaimed suddenly. "We should find a place to put the tents. I think I saw a clearing over there." She winked at Serena and walked away with her brother, leaving her alone with Ash. The Performer blushed. _Yeah. Bonnie definitely knows._

Ash smiled at his friend, causing her cheeks to get even pinker and her heartbeat to speed up. "Since they're setting up the tents, why don't we throw away the dishes and trash?"

"Oh..ok." she agreed. _I wish I could actually talk_ to _him, without blushing or messing up words..._ But wishing had never helped her before. Nothing seemed to come out of it.

The two of them collected all the paper dishes and assorted junk they had left in several large bags, sorting it into garbage, recycling, and compostable items. When the group reached a Pokemon Center, they would put these bags into larger bins for collection.

* * *

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that evening. Ash chattered about how excited he was to go to the Kalos League while Serena listened and laughed. She found it cute. He was beginning a sentence: "Those cupcakes-"

"DA DA, DA DA!" A hot air balloon appeared.

"Team Rocket!" Serena and Ash screamed at the same time.

"Cupcakes are trouble-for twerps like you." Jessie began.

"You're alone-we'll swipe Pikachu!" James continued.

"To protect the world from too much sweetening,"

"To stop us all from overeating!"

"To denounce the evils of sugar blasts,"

"To build an empire that always lasts!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for a sweet, sticky fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wo-bba!"

They extended a grabber claw towards Pikachu, who leaped out of the way. "These guys never learn! You and I are a great team! Together, we can fight them off easily!" Ash looked confidently at Serena, who nodded. _Is it my imagination...or the summer temperature...or is that actually a blush?_ she wondered, studying his face. But she shrugged it off. Though Pikachu was escaping now, the claw would eventually catch him. He needed help. "Braixen, I need you!"

Ash seemed to be having the same thought. "Greninja, I choose you!"

"Braixen, braix!" "Gren! Greninja!" the Pokemon shouted.

"Use Water Shuriuken!" he instructed.

"Help with Fire Blast!" The stars of water and fire raced toward the vulnerable balloon. A puncture was imminent.

"Uggh!" Jessie complained. "Wobbuffet, go!" The Patient Pokemon easily reflected the special attacks, reminding Serena of a fireworks show. _I wish I could see one with Ash, but not like this!_ she reflected.

"Greninja! Stop that with Aerial Ace!" Ash's Pokemon managed to destroy the reflected attacks, but did take damage in the process.

By now, Pikachu was starting to look tired. He couldn't outrun the claw much longer.

"Braixen! Scratch that balloon!" Serena commanded, trying to end the fight. Braixen ran, jumped, and Scratched, leaving a hole in Team Rockets transportation.

"And Pikachu, finish them off with Thunderbolt!" It was over.

"I didn't even get any of those cupcakes..."James whined.

"Me neither..."Jessie cried.

"Don't forget about me!" Meowth glared.

"But it doesn't matter, because WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

The resulting explosion attracted the attention of Bonnie and Clemont, who immediately ran over to check on their friends. "Are-are you guys okay?" Clemont panted, exhausted.

"Yep! Team Rocket came, but we sent them blasting off!" Ash high-fived Serena, so quickly and happily that neither had any time to think about it. When Bonnie saw them, she turned around.

"Clemont, the tents aren't finished yet and they don't need our help. Let's go!"

"B-bonnie, WAIT!" he groaned, following behind her. Soon, both siblings were gone, leaving Serena and Ash alone again.

"What was that you were going to say earlier?" Serena asked nervously."About the cupcakes?"

"Oh, they were amazing! Chocolate is my favorite!" This time a definite blush spread across his cheeks. "It was so nice for you to make them for me!"

"It was amazing that you earned eight badges, and nice of you to let Clemont, Bonnie, and I come to the Kalos League with you." She smiled. It was another thing she liked about Ash. But he would never know unless she told him. _I wish...no, I KNOW I can do it._

Serena fiddled with the ribbon he had given her. "Ash, um, I have something to tell you. I probably should have said it a long time ago, but..."

Bonnie was watching from a secret hiding place behind a rock. Watching as Serena's eyes widened upon hearing Ash's response, and watching as he took her hand and ran up the hill, both of them smiling and laughing as they searched for the best view of the sunset together.

 _I wish this feeling would last forever. And it will._


End file.
